


The Touch

by YoukaiYume



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Fisting, Married!AU, Mechaphilia, NSFW Art, Other, Robophilia, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, absolutely nsfw, pegging sorta, robot fucking, transfluid, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiYume/pseuds/YoukaiYume
Summary: Bumblebee loves every bit of Charlie. But he especially loves her hands.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Charlie Watson, Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Charbee Week





	The Touch

_YOU GOT THE TOUCH! YOU GOT THE POWER! YEAH!_

Bee loves it when Charlie’s elbow deep in his engine in more ways than one…

**Author's Note:**

> For Charbee Week Day 7: THE TOUCH by Stan Bush
> 
> Gonna end this week with a…bang, hehehe.Of course with a title like that I was going to make… lemonade. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> lol a while back in discord chats, we had teased about the fact that Charlie and Bee probably get caught doing stuff around the scrapyard enough times despite their best attempt at hiding spots, that eventually Bee just claims a shipping container for privacy. But he makes it all homey–with mattresses, blankets and pillows, and twinkle lights for when charlie visits. The others call it the love shack…
> 
> Unfortunately it is not sound proof.
> 
> Charbee Week Prompts: https://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/188995842268/charbee-week
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/  
Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/YoukaiYume_Art  
For other nsfw art visit my pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.social/youkaiyume


End file.
